Fasha Tel’therun
|Row 7 title = Previous Affiliations: |Row 7 info = Order of the Veiled Eye |Row 8 title = Relatives: |Row 8 info = Tyrinal Tel'Therun (Father - Deceased) Kerathian Tel’Therun (Mother - Deceased) |Row 9 title = Status: |Row 9 info = }}Fasha Tel'therun is a young witch who is training with three different mentors. She has shown to easily adapt to situations and learns new things rather quickly. Presently, she is serving in The Hand of Vengeance. Description Sin’dorei Black hair that reaches down to her mid-back section cradles her visage. Chain tattoos circle around each wrist that are normally hidden beneath her gloves. Her skin has a slight tan to it up until her dominant (right) hand. Her fingers have a permanent red coloring and her nails a little sharper than normal. If one is to see her back, a large scar extends from just below her shoulder to her waist. Demon Form Very few changes, however significant in appearance. Her skin becomes completely red with her nails a little longer and sharper. Her fangs grow a little more and horns appear on her forehead; large and pointed upward, however thin in width. Wings extend from her back and a tail from behind. Armor The first thought one may have is that her armor is unrealistic for battle. Revealing part of her chest to her abdomen and her arms surrounded by belts, it leaves her most vulnerable parts of her body open. She does this on purpose, taking whatever advantage it may give her. However, when none is there, it serves to sate her masochism. The robes extend normally to her feet, of which are covered with steel toe knee high boots. At times, the robes have been seen to be versatile and can be adjusted to lower the skirt and change part of it into pants. Weapons Misery Misery is a long sword crafted and forged in demon's blood with the help of Demon Lord Eronthar and given to Fasha as a way for her to continue aiding the Burning Legion. It remains at her side even while she sleeps, which is then under the protection of her Imps, Kupham and Zipnik, each night. At times, she has been known to leave it behind. Crafted of steel and forged in demon's blood, Misery has a reddish and purple glow to it and at times a green tint can possibly be seen. The hilt is wrapped in Shadoweave cloth with silver bindings to keep it in place, a faceless demon with wings is crafted between the hilt and blade connecting the two together. The sheath that belongs to the sword is crafted of Thalassian Wood and wrapped with Shadoweave cloth. Magic and Fighting Style While known as a Fel Witch, she has more than just Fel under her belt. Her studying has included a way to claim control over the use of arcane, greater mental defenses, and finding the core of magic in a person and dragons. She has been known to use illusions at times as well. She’s also very physical and has some knowledge of how to wield her sword. Many times, she may even choose to forego magic and her sword altogether and use her hands. Despite her frame, she has been known to ‘throw a punch’. Personality Fasha’s natural personality is playful and childish. She loves adventure and being outside. She is adaptable to each situation she’s in, quite easily changing herself without a second thought. It’s actually quite difficult to anger her as she sees everything as a game. She also has an immense amount of energy. Normally she can be found moving or pacing about and always eager to jump into a fight if for anything, to waste some of the energy she has. History Even to herself, little is known or remembered about her past. Her parents had been criminals who had spent much of their time planning another ‘heist’ or throwing parties. Eventually, she was taken to an Orphanage by the Magistrix Moranai Sunstrike. The rest of her childhood had been spent getting into trouble and multiple attempts at running away from the orphanage. She had been learning arcane magic from a tutor that would visit the orphans each week. It had been noted several times how quickly she was able to pick up on the lessons, rarely ever needing second or third attempts. The more she learned, the harder it became for them to stop her from running away. During her disappearance after Silvermoon City, she had come across a Demon Lord who was willing to teach her. This lead to her siding with the Burning Legion and becoming the Fel Witch she’s known as today. Presently, she trains further in various types of magic with him and two others. The Dawnfury Concordant In order to help the Demon Lord, Eronthar, she had to get close to Alorinis Bloodarrow. To this, she joined the military organization ran by him. She had been looking for a way to break a binding spell created by Alorinis. Despite her time with TDC, she was unable to get the information she needed. It wasn’t until later after TDC temporarily closed its doors and she went elsewhere did she come across Alorinis once more and it was brought up. However, there has yet to be found a way that doesn’t hurt the person the demon is bound too, of whom she has grown rather fond of. Bleeding the Mountain She attended this campaign as a member of The Dawnfury Concordant. If I can remember anything from it I'll add it. Time. Azerite War Hand of Vengeance WIP War of the Thorns With the war taken back to Ashenvale and Darkshore, Fasha was far too ecstatic to be on the field. However, as she was fighting through the Kaldorei forces in Darkshore, she crossed paths with Hugo Cornelius Renfield. The two fought for a time as he sought to stop her from further killing the Kaldorei. Tricks, as she would tell anyone, he used tricks to get her close and sent fear into her. Once she was able to shake it, she had no way of moving herself from the path of his chaos bolt. She barely managed to move, taking most of the damage in her demon form that left her weak and wounded. This made it easy for him to take her as a prisoner, giving her an anti-magic collar. Despite the long night, it wasn't much longer before the Worgen returned with some sweets, much to her dismay. The two spoke for a time and she answered a few of his questions before they realized smoke was making its way through the lands. This distraction gave her the moment she needed, knock both him and his Inquisitor to the ground and running out. The chase out of the small area she had been locked up had shown them a larger cloud smoke. The two found Teldrassil burning in the distance. Despite this, the chase continued until he blocked her in. After an agreement, and more tricks from Hugo, Fasha agreed to aid him in helping Kaldorei citizens out of Teldrassil. It wasn't until after she helped a group through that she realized his words were lies. With a sigh, Fasha helped Hugo kill the Goblin and his shredder and they made their way through the portal and out of the burning tree. With final words, she left him behind as he continued helping the last of who he could. It wasn't until she made it across the water and landed back on the shores of Darkshire she caught up with members of the Hand of Vengeance. Here she met some of those she had yet to before they returned to Tirisfal Glades. Tilius the Incubus In an attempt to summon a succubus, somehow Fasha managed to pull out its male counterpart; an Incubus. Shortly after summoning, Fasha watched as the portal closed and another Elf came out of the bushes. A priest named Tal'endiel. After several odd attempts at trying to purge both Fasha and her new demon, Fasha managed to summon fel chains around his person. It took him several attempts before he grew tired and Fasha removed the chains. Tilius, the Incubus, seemed to be much like her in wanting to play with this Priest. Over the time, Old Straw had come by, observing. With some words, both yelling and calm, the two toyed with the Priest before letting him go at Fasha having decided she wanted to play 'Cat and mouse'. Tournament of Ages Much to her delight, she had spent at least half of the Tournament helping the Felsorrow's at the Hand of Vengeance Booth 'Build-A-Bom'. She learned how to better sew together strange creatures, and learned just how wild some imaginations were. At some point, she made even herself a chimera with two wolfish heads, bat wings, legs and tail of a jungle cat that ran on all fours. Of course, it was more of a gift for herself. Siege of Tirisfal Fasha finally made her reappearance halfway through the start after leaving the Tournament of Ages. During this time, Fasha had come to learn of a few new Scarlets who seemed to want to make their names known. Several times she had come into contact with them, fighting off the Scarlet forces alongside a few new comrades. During one of these incursions, while she was fighting one Scarlet, another had decided to steal one of her Imps. It is still unknown why her Imp was stolen. Battle for Lordaeron WIP Relationships Ithri Myrinoire Ithri was the first one to bring her out into the world. He had been the one to help her break out of her shell and return to civilian life once more. They came across one another in the wild, immediately fighting. She grew to hate him almost instantly the moment he stole her sword, among other damage done to her person. He kept her sword, forcing her to decide if it was worth it to follow him for it. Over the next several years a fondness had grown into love, however, their completely different views and way of life would and has caused problems. For his sake, she left, knowing full well where her chosen path was going and what it’d do to him. But her love for him has never wavered, nor would her decision to protect him if it ever came to that. Verstallus Fiddlesticks / Eronthar Fasha had met Eronthar first through telepathy and illusions. With her ties to the Burning Legion and being near Alorinis had proven useful to him. Over the years, she has grown close to both of them, especially Verstallus. The Gnome who acts as another body for Eronthar at times has become someone she valued and will protect. However, neither of them she would ever mention to anyone as a way to keep Verstallus safe. Demons Harpax Her Wrathsteed, also her most favored of the demons. Plated armor covered this Wrathsteed's midsection and face. Hooves and eyes glowing with the same fel magic that it had been made with. Zipnik and Kupham Repeatedly she has resummoned these two imps over the years, both being the first two demons she had ever learned to summon. Zipnik has been the one who annoys her most, however, Kupham will be seen with her more often, including fighting by her side. At the start of the Battle for Lordaeron, Zipnik is no longer under her control. Zepnuk Among her resummoning of a new Imp to replace the one she lost, Zepnuk came. A fel imp who had proven immediately to be that much sassier and moodier than Zipnik. However, the two quickly came to the same agreement and the contract was signed, thus replacing her lost Imp during the Siege of Tirisfal. Khiigrym A felhound, one of the smaller version. Can usually be seen hanging about while she's resting. Will sometimes call it out during battle. A little more... Trivia Musical Influences * Nightmare - Nyxx * I'm Gonna Show You Crazy - Bebe Rexha * Voo Doo - Nyxx * Warrior - Beth Crowley Gallery Fashademon.jpg Fasha.jpg Fasha COmmish.png Fasha demon.jpg Category:Warlocks Category:Burning Legion Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Hand of Vengeance Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:New Horde Category:Order of the Black Harvest